Season 1
Season 1 originally aired in 2006. It began on August 26th and ended on April 30th. The season contains 26 episodes. This Season will reruns on September 2010 on Disney Channel. Episodes {| class="wikitable" width="100%" border="1" ! width="100"| Screenshot !! Title !! width="120"|Original airdate !! width="50"|Production code !! width="25"|# |- bgcolor="#F2F2F2" |rowspan="3"| || "Dojo, Oh No!" || August 26, 2006 ||align="center"| 101a ||align="center"| 1a |- | colspan="4" bgcolor="#ffffff" | Yang is tired of training with broken training equipment so he goes to join Ultimoose's Dojo but in order to do that he must turns his back on Woo Foo and leave Yin. |- | colspan="4" | |- bgcolor="#F2F2F2" |rowspan="3"| || "Finding Hershel" || August 26, 2006 ||align="center"| 101b ||align="center"| 1b |- | colspan="4" bgcolor="#ffffff" | Master Yo gives Yin and Yang a important Woo Foo test but they are both dissappointed when they learn that they have to watch a rock. Meanwhile Carl tries to find the rare and dangerous Scorpion Rock. |- | colspan="4" | |- bgcolor="#F2F2F2" |rowspan="3"| || "600 Channels of Doom" || September 4, 2006 ||align="center"| 102a ||align="center"| 2a |- | colspan="4" bgcolor="#ffffff" | Carl gives Yin and Yang a new TV, which causes them to start in-fighting. Can Yin and Yang learn to work together in time to beat Carl? |- | colspan="4" | |- bgcolor="#F2F2F2" |rowspan="3"| || "An Oldie But a Goodie" || September 4, 2006 ||align="center"| 102b ||align="center"| 2b |- | colspan="4" bgcolor="#ffffff" | After making fun of Master Yo for being old, Yin and Yang are sent to Kraggler's pharmacy to pick up his ointment. However, instead of being a simple pick-up errand, Yin and Yang accidentally destroy the pharmacy and incur Kraggler's wrath. Will Yin and Yang learn to respect their elders in time to avert a disaster? |- | colspan="4" | |- bgcolor="#F2F2F2" |rowspan="3"| || "Yin Yang Yuck" || September 4, 2006 ||align="center"| 105a ||align="center"| 3a |- | colspan="4" bgcolor="#ffffff" | After using Woo Foo to push their negative emotions out of their bodies, Yin and Yang find out they've created Yuck, a creature comprised of only those emotions. Will Yin and Yang realize they need all their emotions in time to stop Yuck? |- | colspan="4" | |- bgcolor="#F2F2F2" |rowspan="3"| || "Beetlemania" || September 4, 2006 ||align="center"| 105b ||align="center"| 3b |- | colspan="4" bgcolor="#ffffff" | After Yang tells Yin he's embarrassed by her, he sets off to destroy a mechanical beetle at Lina's farm all by himself. Will Yang realize the siblings work better as a team before he's destroyed? |- | colspan="4" | |- bgcolor="#F2F2F2" |rowspan="3"| || "Enter the Ant" || September 4, 2006 ||align="center"| 104a ||align="center"| 4a |- | colspan="4" bgcolor="#ffffff" | When Yin and Yang use the Woo Foo Undies of Unlimited Destiny to make kids have power over adults for one whole day, they unwittingly give Brother Herman the opportunity he needs to control the city. Can they find a way to beat him before he takes over the world? |- | colspan="4" | |- bgcolor="#F2F2F2" |rowspan="3"| || "The Sweet Stench of Love" || September 4, 2006 ||align="center"| 104b ||align="center"| 4b |- | colspan="4" bgcolor="#ffffff" | When Yang refuses to bathe until Yin apologizes to him for turning off his video game, King Francis of the Stink Aardvarks decides that his stench, being worse than any of theirs, is a personal offense. Will Yin and Yang stop their stubbornness in time to save themselves? |- | colspan="4" | |- bgcolor="#F2F2F2" |rowspan="3"| || "Woo Foo Flu" || September 4, 2006 ||align="center"| 106a ||align="center"| 5a |- | colspan="4" bgcolor="#ffffff" | When Yin catches The Woo Foo Flu, her sneezes gain the ability to bend reality. Can Master Yo come up with a cure before Carl finds a way to sneeze himself into a new world order? |- | colspan="4" | |- bgcolor="#F2F2F2" |rowspan="3"| || "The Imagination Situation" || September 4, 2006 ||align="center"| 106b ||align="center"| 5b |- | colspan="4" bgcolor="#ffffff" | When Yin and Yang won't stop telling lies to make themselves look good, The Lie Fairy turns Zarnot into an actual threat. Will Yin and Yang learn the value of the truth in time to save the town? |- | colspan="4" | |- bgcolor="#F2F2F2" |rowspan="3"| || "Too Much Yangformation" || September 5, 2006 ||align="center"| 108a ||align="center"| 6a |- | colspan="4" bgcolor="#ffffff" | Test by test Yang gets the "I Smoke you" dance from Yin. When he finally gets sick of it, he decides to use the Smartness to make Yin feel what he has been feeling all the time. Yang finally decides he likes being smart, even if it makes him a jerk. Will Yang be able to put aside his ego and cooperate with Yin to stop Carl's evil plan? |- | colspan="4" | |- bgcolor="#F2F2F2" |rowspan="3"| || "Aura... Or Not" || September 5, 2006 ||align="center"| 108b ||align="center"| 6b |- | colspan="4" bgcolor="#ffffff" | After Yin finally channels her Woo Foo Aura, it gets away from her and causes chaos in town through a violent anti-littering movement. Can Yang realize his emotions and save his sister in time? |- | colspan="4" | |- bgcolor="#F2F2F2" |rowspan="3"| || "Falling Yin Love" || September 6, 2006 ||align="center"| 107a ||align="center"| 7a |- | colspan="4" bgcolor="#ffffff" | When a mysterious stranger shows up and asks Yin on a date, Yang is suspicious. Can Yang convince his sister that not all that glitters is gold? |- | colspan="4" | |- bgcolor="#F2F2F2" |rowspan="3"| || "On Golden Pondscüm" || Septenber 6, 2006 ||align="center"| 107b ||align="center"| 7b |- | colspan="4" bgcolor="#ffffff" | While Master Yo is in a 12-hour long, un-wakable meditative trance, Yin and Yang decide to throw a party. But when a mysterious stranger shows up, they realize they may have made a mistake. |- | colspan="4" | |- bgcolor="#F2F2F2" |rowspan="3"| || "Old School" || September 7, 2006 ||align="center"| 109a ||align="center"| 8a |- | colspan="4" bgcolor="#ffffff" | When Yin and Yang wish to be older, Kraggler grants their wish. But as the changes start to take effect, they realize that they value their youth more than they thought. |- | colspan="4" | |- bgcolor="#F2F2F2" |rowspan="3"| || "A Toy's Story" || September 7, 2006 ||align="center"| 109b ||align="center"| 8b |- | colspan="4" bgcolor="#ffffff" | Yang, in a rare moment of open compassion for his sister, wins her a doll from the fair. However, this doll isn't what is seems. Will Yang be able to convince Yin that the doll has hostile intent before they're destroyed? |- | colspan="4" | |- bgcolor="#F2F2F2" |rowspan="3"| || "The Trouble with Two-ni-corns" || September 8, 2006 ||align="center"| 110a ||align="center"| 9a |- | colspan="4" bgcolor="#ffffff" | When Master Yo accidentally breaks Yin's Two-ni-corn doll, she and Yang travel to the Valley of the Two-ni-corns to have it fixed. However, instead of happiness and peace, they find Ultimoose! Will they be able to restore peace to the valley? |- | colspan="4" | |- bgcolor="#F2F2F2" |rowspan="3"| || "Scarf It Up!" || September 8, 2006 ||align="center"| 110b ||align="center"| 9b |- | colspan="4" bgcolor="#ffffff" | When Saranoia creates a snow day to get Yin out of class, the siblings are initially grateful. However, Saranoia seems to have a hidden agenda. Will Yin and Yang figure out her real intentions? |- | colspan="4" | |- bgcolor="#F2F2F2" |rowspan="3"| || "The Return of the Night Master" || October 2, 2006 ||align="center"| 111 ||align="center"| 10 |- | colspan="4" bgcolor="#ffffff" | The Night Master, thought to be forever defeated, comes to Yin and Yang with promises of power and glory. Will the siblings be able to resist the temptations of evil and remain true to their noble destinies? |- | colspan="4" | |- bgcolor="#F2F2F2" |rowspan="3"| || "My Stupid Sword" || October 9, 2006 ||align="center"| 103a ||align="center"| 11a |- | colspan="4" bgcolor="#ffffff" | When the Chung Pow Kitties come to town, Yang wants to join up. However, his sword isn't up to the standards of the CPK. Will Yang be able to resist the urge to raid the Woo Foo Armory? |- | colspan="4" | |- bgcolor="#F2F2F2" |rowspan="3"| || "Neat Freak" || October 9, 2006 ||align="center"| 103b ||align="center"| 11b |- | colspan="4" bgcolor="#ffffff" | When a fuzzy and cute hamster asks Yin to help him capture some messy spirits, she readily agrees. However, Yang has his doubts about the hamster's intentions. Will Yang be able to convince his sister that clean isn't always the way to go? |- | colspan="4" | |- bgcolor="#F2F2F2" |rowspan="3"| || "The High She-as" || October 16, 2006 || align="center" | 112a || align="center" | 12a |- | colspan="4" bgcolor="#ffffff" | While out fishing, Yin and Yang are found by a pirate ship crewed entirely by women. Will Yin have the strength to resist these feminine pirates and save her brother? |- | colspan="4" | |- bgcolor="#F2F2F2" |rowspan="3"| || "A Match Not Made in Heaven" || October 16, 2006 || align="center" | 112b || align="center" | 12b |- | colspan="4" bgcolor="#ffffff" | When Carl's mom and Master Yo are matched together through an online dating service, it's up to Yin and Yang to break them apart! |- | colspan="4" | Category:Episodes Category:Season 1